


Not Quite On Target

by smolonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, also terezi is trans, it doesn't work, terezi tops, they try to fuck in a parking lot, vriska is a pillow princess, vriska thinks she tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolonde/pseuds/smolonde
Summary: Vriska and Terezi try to get it on, but fail. They redeem themselves later on.





	Not Quite On Target

“Can you get your ass out of my face?”

“Get your face out of my ass!”

Fucking in a car is considerably harder than you thought. Especially when the car is located in a Target ™ parking lot, and your girlfriend refuses to lean forwards so you can have ample access to her plush rump. Your nose is now planted firmly against said rump, and it is surprisingly unsexy.

“You realize that everyone can see us in here, right? Your moving is shaking the car.”

Your girlfriend flips her hair back, accidentally hitting you in the face with it because she refuses to get a fucking haircut and her hair reaches down past her tailbone. You spit out the hair that’s gotten into your mouth and cough out a response.

“Yes, I realize that, asshole. It’s really hard to fuck in a Mini Cooper.”

You should have gotten a bigger car.

Vriska takes off her shirt, exposing her bra, which you unclip quickly, fumbling to find the straps so you can take it off, because fucking in a Mini Cooper while being blind is incredibly hard.

You exhale loudly. “Babe, this isn’t going to work.” You crawl back over the gearshift into the passenger seat while Vriska lies back on the driver’s side. She sighs and nods, starting the car, reversing it, and speeding out of the parking lot, leaving skid marks behind.

 

Vriska unlocks your apartment door, stomps off to the bedroom, and leaves you in the kitchen. You call out her name, then roll your eyes when she says “Shut up!” in an irritated tone.

“Are you still mad that I didn’t give you head in the parking lot?”

A muffled “Yes,” comes from the bedroom, where your annoyed girlfriend has apparently shoved her head into a pillow.

“Babe. Baaaaaabe.” You feel your way to the bedroom, eventually finding the mattress on the floor where Vriska is lying. You would have bought a bed, but Vriska insisted it would cost too much. And besides, she’s still scared of monsters under the bed.

“I can give you head here, and it’s much easier to eat you out on a bed than in a tiny car.” You start to play with her tangled hair, and you kiss her neck playfully, and against her own better judgment, Vriska shudders just a little bit. Her neck is particularly sensitive, which you’ve found very interesting over the past few months: you satisfy your biting kink, she satisfies her need for possessive behavior in the marks you leave on her neck. You lick her neck gently, coaxing another shiver from her that you know she can’t help but acknowledge.

Her lips quirk in the smallest smile, though she tries really hard to keep her annoyed façade in place. “Okay, but you _better_ do it well to make up for the parking lot.”

Fucking exhibitionist girlfriend. You turn her head and catch her lips in a sloppy, gross kiss, the kind that you two so often share, which eventually turns into a full-blown makeout session. Her tongue is in your mouth, pressing against your own, and you swear they belong together, intertwined as she scratches your back in long strokes. You smirk against her lips. She always wants to pretend she’s in control, even when you’re on top of her and making her scream for you.

You start to fumble with the buttons on her shirt, kissing your way from her neck down to the space between her breasts. She gasps gently, then covers it up with a laugh.

“Is that the best you can do? You know I like it rough.”

You grin, showing all your teeth in the manic smile you’re famous for. “No, you don’t like it rough. You like it when I’m rough with you and mark you up and leave bites all over your body. You couldn’t be rough with me if you tried.”

She gasps just a little bit at the challenge; yet another thing she gets off to that makes you question whether or not you’re into it too. You smirk at her noises, reaching your hand down her sweatpants and eliciting a louder gasp. “You want me to be rough? I’ll show you exactly,” you nip at her breast “how rough,” you grab her ass “I can be.”

The emphasis of your dirty comments by touching her body makes her arch up into your hand. You grin, feeling how aroused your earlier activities and your teasing have gotten her. Already dripping, and you haven’t even really touched her.

You decide to rectify that. “Take off your pants.” You’re surprised how fast she gets up and strips: normally she puts up some sort of restraint before she caves in and lets you fuck her. She must really want you.

“Can you stop gloating? I’m horny.” You realize that the smirk on your face must have given you away. You oblige, letting her slip her panties off, and you can smell how turned on she is. “Sit on my face, baby.”

You swear that when Vriska sits on your face, basically dripping as she lowers herself down onto you, you’re transported to another world. Your girl tastes absolutely divine, and as you nibble and lick and suck the hot skin near her core, the only thing in your head is how much you love this girl. Every gasp that comes from above you, every tug on your hair as she bucks into your mouth, every last whimper that resonates throughout her body makes the fire inside you blaze even hotter, until you’re unconsciously palming yourself with the hand not on her thigh. She notices this and smirks, until an especially hard, intense lick right to her most sensitive spot makes her squeal in a way she would never admit to.

You notice the telltale signs of Vriska’s impending orgasm: her thighs start clenching around your head; she’s starting to let out those little whimpers and gasps; and every now and then she’ll let out a “Please” or a “Fuck me”. You know that her voice gets just a little bit higher, that she tosses her head back and moans into the air, and the taste of her as she arches against your tongue gets so heady that you swear you’re getting drunk off the taste of this girl. Her thighs shudder as the first wave of her orgasm hits her, the rest of her body stiffening up, and you keep licking her through it, getting your own selfish pleasure of tasting the girl you love.

She dismounts, her breath short, and collapses on the mattress next to you. “Fuck.”

You grin. “That good, huh?”

By way of answer, she leans in and kisses you, sloppily licking your bottom lip.

“Goddamn, you really can’t get enough of yourself. You have to taste yourself on my lips too.”

She smacks your ass, still finding room for some sass even though she just received possibly the best head of her life. You’d like to think so, anyways.

“You’re such a fucking nerd. Why is it that you always try to take control, but you let me dominate you every single time we do anything together?”

She doesn’t answer; she’s collapsed back onto the bed, completely fucked out and with a sated smile on her face. Her eyes begin to close as the heavy feeling of post-orgasm exhaustion starts to set in.

“Don’t you fucking dare go to sleep. I mean it. I still haven’t cum. Vriska- fuck damn it.”

Your girlfriend is now contentedly snoring, her legs on your lap, her messy hair spread across the pillow. You smile fondly, covering her up with the blanket, realizing that you’re going to have to take care of your arousal alone.

Fucking pillow princess girlfriend. You love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my girlfriend for requesting this gay smut, and I'm really glad I wrote it because now I'm like 10x gayer. Did i mention i love my gf


End file.
